


Lupine

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cashier scanning the box of condoms tries to chat with him, O'Brien wants to die; but after the night is over, he's glad he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupine

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Lupine:_ voraciousness. trans Sheffield AU. very mild dysphoria warning.]

The dull fluorescent glow of the lights bear down on Heat as he shuffles through the aisle. He turns one box over in his hand awkwardly before setting it back and picking up a different one. There’s too many brands to sift through and he’s running late as it is. Why are they so fucking expensive? He hovers over the next box he sees before the words _for her pleasure_ make him grimace and grab the one next to it.

He’s mortified when the male cashier tries to make small talk with him. He hastily adds some gum and candy bars to the desk, not wanting that to be the only thing he’s buying.

“Got a date tonight, huh?” he drawls, running the gum through.

“Yeah,” Heat grunts.

The box rings through next. Thank god. “She cute?”

Heat feels the cold chill of anxiety plummet through his body. If he were watching himself from the outside, he would have noticed the angry curl of his lip as he all but spits, “ _He_ is really hot.” He’s not sure why he picked ‘hot’ out of all the words. The rest of his body is clammy, but his face feels warm.

“Oh.” The guy raises his eyebrows slightly as he hands Heat the plastic bag. “Well, you guys have fun tonight.”

“We will.” The words slip out again. He feels his face burn with embarrassment but he’s already out the convenience store door and, thank God, he never has to interact with that man ever again.

-

“Why did you get those?” Sheffield asks, sounding amused when Heat comes home and sets the bag on the table. Heat gets flustered, feels like a fucking idiot again – the plastic is see-through enough for Sheffield to see inside from where he’s sprawled on the couch.

“I didn’t – there weren’t better ones,” Heat says, fumbling.

“No, I mean, why did you buy condoms?” 

Heat opens his mouth, makes some unintelligible noise, and shuts it. “I thought we were going to…”

Sheffield tilts his head. “Go on.”

Heat slumps onto the opposite side of the couch and sinks into his shoulders. His face feels hot and he knows Sheffield can see him blushing in embarrassment. The convenience store guy probably saw, too. “I thought we were going to do it.”

Sheffield chuckles suddenly. “You’re so stupid sometimes. Of course we are.”

Heat stares at him in confusion. He tries to connect two-and-two together but isn’t getting anywhere productive. There’s only a couple of things they wouldn’t necessarily need a condom for, but they all involve Heat’s sole pleasure and he doesn’t think Sheffield is that type of person. “I don’t understand,” he mumbles.

The humour drains from Sheffield’s expression, as he grows tired of Heat’s obtuseness. “You’re going to fuck me without one.” Horror flashes across Heat’s face before Sheffield rolls his eyes and snaps, “I’m taking medication for it, you idiot.”

“Oh,” Heat replies, relieved. That is the last thing he ever wants to imagine. “You could have mentioned that before I spent $10 on all this crap.”

“Sorry you were too dense to ask me before running out the door like a sex-crazed teenager.”  


“Good point,” Heat mumbles. “What am I supposed to do with all the condoms? Blow them up like fucking balloons?”

Sheffield stares at him, eyelids lowering. “Wow, O’Brien, you really know how to turn a guy on.”

Heat feels his face burn for the nth time that night. He doesn’t know why keeps embarrassing himself. Something about Sheffield – being around him, or even thinking about him – makes him flustered. Mostly it’s his entitled air of superiority, but sometimes it’s something else, something in Heat’s chest that tightens uncomfortably. Right now he just feels like an idiot.

“The cash register guy asked me if you were cute,” Heat grunts, not sure what prompts him to bring it up. 

“Oh?” Sheffield only sounds mildly interested. “What did you say?”

“I think I called you ‘really hot’.”

Sheffield chuckles with his mouth closed. He leans closer to Heat, resting his head on his arm. “That’s flattering.” He lets a silence drag before adding, “He asked you about your _girlfriend_ , didn't he.”

Heat grimaces, for Sheffield’s sake. “No, he didn’t mention it all, actually. Just if ‘she’ was cute. I think I looked really pissed off when I corrected him.”

Sheffield nods slightly in acknowledgement. 

“Does it bother you?” he asks after a moment.

“Does what?” Heat says.

“That when people find out you’re gay they assume you take dicks up the ass,” Sheffield says, voice getting increasingly agitated, “Instead of fucking a – “ He stops himself. Heat feels him tense violently against his shoulder.

“Serph,” Heat says gently. “I don’t care what anyone thinks, because none of what they assume is true.”

Sheffield inhales deeply, and Heat feels his breath ghost across his skin as he exhales. They stay together on the couch for a while until the tension has seeped from Sheffield’s body. At one point he presses his forehead into Heat’s bicep, and Heat’s cheeks turn warm as Sheffield’s dark eyelashes flutter against his skin.

“I’d let you,” Heat suddenly mumbles.

“Let me? – Oh.” Sheffield smirks. “Well, of course.”

-

Heat has slept with a couple of girls before, one an inexperienced mess with a high-school girlfriend and the other a slightly more experienced mess with a floor mate early in college. They were both disasters, and looking back on it now, he didn’t care emotionally for either of them. At least, he realizes, he had the sense to use protection.

Here, now, with Sheffield, is completely different in every way he can imagine.

The way Sheffield gazes into him, sprawled loosely on an upright pillow against the wall, makes his blood blaze. He almost glows in the darkness of the room, with his soft pale features and piercing intelligent eyes. His hands lay at his sides, fingers flexing like claws in impatience. Suddenly Heat thinks he doesn’t even look human; he’s probably selling his soul to an incubus that will kill and eat him when it’s over. When Sheffield reaches out dainty fingers to caress his face, running his thumb over Heat’s lip, he resigns, and admits it’s worth it.

Sitting on his knees, almost quivering with anticipation, he lets Sheffield lead. He doesn’t know if Sheffield is a virgin – it seems unlikely he wouldn’t be, Heat is the only person who knows – but he certainly doesn’t act like one. Every single grace of his hand and breath on his skin drives Heat up the wall, and they’re not even undressed yet. 

Sheffield isn’t wearing his binder. He keeps his shirt on, but tells Heat he can touch him through the fabric, and narrows his eyes at him expectantly until he does. Heat hovers over one with hesitation; most of the time he tries his best to ignore their existence. Sheffield exhales impatiently and pulls him down by the shirt collar, muttering in his ear, “Don’t make this a big deal, O’Brien, or I might kill you.” 

It comes more naturally after that. They feel unbearably soft in Heat’s hands, and as much as he hates himself for it, he gets hard fast. Sheffield laughs at him as he notices. “Predictable.” He swipes the pad of his foot across Heat’s crotch and revels in the visible shudder that wracks his body. “You’re cute. Look how hard you already are.”

Heat blushes furiously. “I bet you are too,” he mumbles.

With a gleam in his eye, Sheffield leans back, undoes his zipper and slightly parts his legs. He digs his thumb into his waistband, lifting it, inviting Heat to come and do the rest. “Come find out.”

Heat tugs them off, careful not to tear anything, and tosses them gently aside. He’s hit with the thick, alluring scent of Sheffield’s arousal and swallows hard. It suddenly dawns on him how real this is.

Just as Heat thought, there’s a damp spot on the front of Sheffield’s briefs. He catches himself staring at it before meeting Sheffield’s gaze.

“Well?” he says coolly.

“Sorry, I – I thought you were going to do it.” Heat fumbles, curling his fingers around the elastic, shivering as he brushes Sheffield’s warm skin. He places them aside and awkwardly stares at Sheffield’s thighs.

Exasperated, Sheffield grabs his hands and puts them on his body. “Do you know how this works or do you need to go back to middle school sex ed?”

“I’ve done this before,” Heat says, flustered, “It’s just – this is different.”

Sheffield’s eyes narrow.

“Not because of that,” Heat adds quickly. He feels his face get warm again. “Fuck, I don’t know. This isn't like those times.”

“O’Brien,” Sheffield says, touching his hand. Heat realizes how much smaller they are than his own. “Calm down.”

“You’re just, so fucking attractive, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen,” Heat goes on, unable to stop now that he’s started, “The other people I slept with, they didn’t… Matter. Even at the time they didn’t matter.”

“You’re saying I matter to you,” Sheffield states.

“Yeah.”

Sheffield smirks slightly, amused by Heat’s confusion over his own emotions. “Then show me.”

“Serph, I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know if you’ve ever – done – _this_ before – “

“Oh my god, O’Brien, stop,” Sheffield interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are a fucking troglodyte. I’m not weak. I don’t want you to ‘protect’ me. I want you to fuck me and enjoy doing it, not burst into tears.”

To prove his point, he takes Heat’s hand and slides two of his fingers inside with no resistance at all. Heat’s mouth opens but no actual words come out, just incredulous half-syllables. Sheffield raises a sleek eyebrow. “Are you satisfied?”

“Ah – “

Sheffield pulls Heat’s hand back out and raises the fingers to his lips, sucking them clean before Heat can even compose a sentence. His body temperature skyrockets and his pants tighten painfully.

“I don’t hate you as much as I could,” Sheffield suddenly says, looking him in the eye with an expression Heat can’t read. It flashes away, back to an impatient scowl a second later as he adds, “So take this limited edition fucking offer.”

Heat nods, head lowered, and lets his hands roam on Sheffield’s body. His skin radiates warmth, and his skin feels unnaturally soft over Heat’s dry fingertips. He smooths his hand over the deep curve in Sheffield’s waist, holding his hips, almost admiringly. Underneath the lab coat and layers of clothing, his frame is smaller than Heat expects. His gaze settles in between Sheffield’s thighs. The breath catches in his throat.

“You’re so hot,” Heat sputters before he can stop himself.

Sheffield chuckles and pulls him closer with fingers curled around his shirt collar. “You’re not so bad looking, yourself.”

Turning completely red, Heat almost vibrates in anticipation as Sheffield undoes the buttons, and slips it ever so slowly off his shoulders, making sure to appreciate every inch of his flesh. Sheffield snakes his hands down Heat’s chest. He pauses at the firm muscle underneath, eyes lingering with what Heat thinks looks like longing. Sheffield catches the sympathetic expression on his face and his eyes flash cool again. He leans back, pointing vaguely to Heat’s pants with a claw-like finger.

“Take those off.”

Heat fumbles out of them as fast as he can. 

“Cis men are so cute,” Sheffield says with a quiet laugh. He’s staring at the hard bulge in Heat’s underwear.

“Shut up, Sheffield,” Heat snaps as the smaller man lets out another laugh. 

“Alright.” With eyes fluttered shut and a smug smile on his lips, he pulls Heat forward by the back his neck and presses their mouths together. A muffled grunt from Heat and then he’s too into it to even pretend to struggle. The claw-like hand perched at the top of his spine slinks up, runs through Heat’s thick blonde hair, pets his head. Sheffield’s tongue smears languidly against his and it makes his skin crawl in the best way possible. He pulls him down, the intensity of the kiss never faltering, and he wraps his legs around Heat’s waist. His flesh is burning hot to the touch.

Sheffield moans into his mouth – more to see his reaction, than anything – and smirks into the kiss as Heat shudders and tenses. With little effort, Sheffield pulls Heat’s waist closer to his own with his legs. As they brush each other, Heat’s whole body shivers in Sheffield’s grasp. A purr of delight rumbles in Sheffield’s throat. “More of that.”

“Huh?” Heat asks, breathless and confused.

“Grind your fucking cock against me,” Sheffield hisses.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Bracing himself with muscular arms on either side of Sheffield’s slender frame, he rolls his hips forward. His breath catches in his throat as they graze against each other again, separated only a thin layer of fabric. The overwhelming warmth radiating beyond the barrier of his underwear is almost too much for Heat to take.

“Serph,” Heat whimpers. His eyes are clenched shut but he can hear the smug grin in Sheffield’s voice as he replies, deliberately letting the word linger on his lips.

“Yes, _Heat_?”

Heat bites his lip so hard he tears the skin. Sheffield takes it between his and sucks the blood clean and it’s all Heat can do to stop himself from losing it right there.

“Can I – please – “ Heat begs, desperately. 

As much as he loves torturing him, Sheffield decides he doesn’t want to hear him struggle to describe _that_. “Yes, O’Brien, you may.”

Hand shaking, he fumbles with the front hole of his boxers, not even bothering to take them off as he wrangles himself free. Sheffield’s grin widens, his canines flash. The muscles in his shoulders ripple as he shifts in anticipation. If Heat were looking at him he might have thought he looked like some kind of wild, predatory animal. 

He brushes against Sheffield’s wet entrance with a shudder that wracks his whole body. Sheffield’s eyes widen, glimmering. He kneads the bed sheets with impatience, and when Heat finally pushes slowly inside of him, he swings a clawed little hand into Heat’s shoulder blade. He lets out a growl of pleasure as Heat sinks inside of him. It’s hot and wet, tight but with no resistance, and Heat’s breath catches in his throat so hard it makes him dizzy.

“Fuck,” Heat says, voice cracking.

Sheffield’s grin reaches ear to ear with all of his teeth sharp and gleaming in the darkness. His claw hooked in Heat’s shoulder digs in almost hard enough to draw blood, but Heat is too overwhelmed by burying his cock inside Sheffield that he doesn’t notice.

“Yes, Heat, _fuck_ me,” Sheffield murmurs as he presses his mouth to his again. Heat groans, his whole body tense and trembling, kissing Sheffield back. When Sheffield deliberately tightens around him, Heat lets out a pathetic whimper that makes his dark eyes shine with delight. Heat clenches his teeth.

“I can’t,” Heat hisses.

Sheffield bites Heat’s lip gently. He sounds amused. “What do you mean you can’t? You’re doing it right now.”

Heat doesn’t reply, just hovers over him completely tense and unmoving, except for hesitantly kissing him back. It doesn’t take Sheffield long to realize what’s wrong with him, and he chuckles. “Already, O’Brien? Go ahead. I’m not finished with you yet.”

With his brow knitted in embarrassment and concern, Heat asks quietly, “Are you s-“

“Heat, I might just murder you if you don’t cum inside of me right now,” Sheffield interrupts with a calm voice glazed with threat.

Heat swallows hard and kisses him in acknowledgement, open mouthed and wet in desperation. He starts thrusting again, slowly but building momentum rapidly. As they kiss, Sheffield catches his tongue gently between his teeth and sucks on it, and that’s all it takes. Sheffield smirks as Heat spills inside of him and almost collapses. Before he can, Sheffield braces his muscular body with his hand and pushes him up and off. Heat, sits back on his knees, dazed, too exhausted to struggle. 

“Huh?” he asks hoarsely.

“I told you I wasn’t done.” Sheffield pushes Heat backwards onto the bed gently and climbs over him with a flash of his fangs. Before Heat can get his bearings, Sheffield straddles him, grabs Heat’s cock and guides it into himself, landing on Heat’s waist with a soft _whumf_. Heat lets out a breathless noise. 

“ _Serph_ – “

“What’s wrong?” Sheffield tilts his head. His eyes glimmer with delight. 

“N-nothing,” Heat mutters, face flushed. “I wasn’t expecting… that.”

Sheffield laughs softly as he traces lines down Heat’s chest and stomach with a thin finger. “Can you feel yourself getting hard again? Because I can.”

Heat’s eyes widen. The horrified look on his face makes Sheffield laugh again.

“Your cum is still inside of me, you know,” Sheffield remarks with a sly grin. “I hope you feel it slick you up while I fuck myself on you.”

Heat’s mouth drops with a startled unintelligible noise, which quickly turns to a choked gasp when Sheffield raises himself up and slams back down. The angle combined with all the fluid mixing and leaking down Sheffield’s thighs, there’s zero friction, and Heat feels his cock drive deep into Sheffield’s innermost spot. He laughs with his head thrown back as he lifts and drops his hips, a dark but satisfied sound, like the cry of a hunting jackal.

Underneath him, Heat throws his forearm over his face. His whole body radiates warmth and the brush of Sheffield’s hot skin against him when he slams down is too much, on top of everything else. He lets himself go with pleasure, panting heavily and gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white and whimpering “Serph” over and over on his lips.

Sheffield’s lean but muscular legs allow him to use Heat for what seems like an eternity. When Sheffield finally has his fill, he sighs and drops a hand down to touch himself while still riding Heat. When his quiet voiced breaths fill the air, Heat lowers his forearm curiously. Sheffield meets his eye with a smug grin and, deliberately panting hard, lowers his wet fingers to smear them across Heat’s soft blond tuft of hair. Heat’s face burns. 

Sheffield feels Heat’s body trembling underneath him, aching for release, and realizes how sad it is that he can’t control his own orgasms. 

“Are you close?” Sheffield murmurs, already knowing the answer. 

Head nods furiously, his eyes clenched shut. 

“Good. I am too.” Sheffield lifts himself higher than usual and slams down hard for effect. Heat almost starts crying. “You can cum whenever. I’ll match you. It will feel incredible.” He adds with a smirk, “Don’t die though.”

Heat sobs, overstimulated, and chokes Sheffield’s name. When Heat’s body trembles violently, Sheffield presses two fingertips against himself with quiet breaths. As Heat tenses and arches his back, Sheffield feels the liquid spurt inside him a split-second before he lets himself cum too. It’s overwhelming; Sheffield tightens impossibly around Heat as his frame wracks with pleasure, and Heat, too, has his orgasm drawn out longer, harder. Heat tears at the sheets, sobs again. Sheffield moans, then laughs a breathless laugh. He fucks himself on Heat one last time as the waves fade before lifting his hips completely off. Heat watches, almost numb with horror, as thick sticky strands of fluid span the distance between their bodies. 

“Oh my god,” Heat mutters, covering his face with his forearm again in embarrassment. He’s drenched in sweat.

Sheffield lays down beside him. With a lip raised in distaste, he palms the liquid out of himself and lets it drip on Heat’s tired dick.

“Serph, that’s fucking disgusting,” Heat mutters, too exhausted to fight it.

“Most of it is yours,” Sheffield says dryly. 

Heat groans in exasperation.

To his surprise, Sheffield pulls up the covers over himself.

“You’re not leaving?” Heat asks with a blink.

Sheffield casts him a glance he can’t read. “No,” he replies, getting comfortable. “This shit is going to leak out of me all night. It might as well be in your bed.”

A tiny smirk tugs at Heat’s mouth. “Oh.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Sheffield adds. 

“Okay.”

Heat pulls his side of the comforter up as well and lays there for a moment before saying, “Goodnight, Serph.”

Sheffield opens one dark eye to look at him. He closes it, pressing his forehead to Heat’s arm. “Goodnight, O’Brien.”

Heat pretends he doesn’t enjoy the warmth of someone next to him in bed. The last thing he thinks about before drifting off is wishing he didn’t spend $10 on condoms.


End file.
